Reading Between the Lines
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Rachel moves back to Lima, Ohio with secrets. She left ten years ago, due to unfortunate circumstances. Now she's back, and a badass. Can Puck and the rest of the Glee club show her that it's okay to let your guard down? RachelxPuck; Bad summary, review!
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Between the Lines**

** A Puckleberry fic.**

Chapter 1: The Not So New Girl

It was a Friday and everybody was whispering, she knew that much. She couldn't believe after nearly ten years away from this place, she was forced to be back in Lima, Ohio. As Rachel Berry walked down the hallway of McKinley High School, she couldn't help but think about Abigail.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest every time she left her alone at a daycare center, especially when Abby didn't know anyone. Hell, even _Rachel_ didn't know anyone.

She knew boys were whistling at her ass, but she couldn't force herself to care. Rachel knew the girls were whispering about her.

"Damn, new girl got ass."

Rachel managed to roll her eyes at the boy as she kept walking. She walked past a poster for Glee club. She snorted, losers. She held her head up high as she smiled flirtatiously at the hot guys. Rachel ignored most of the girl's looks who mostly just looked at her in awe. She smirked to herself; they knew she was hot, just as she did.

Stopping at her locker, Rachel did the combination and opened it. Luckily her books were already in there. She sighed to herself as she thought about Abigail. Her heart ached whenever she thought about him, but she summons up the pride to not cry in the middle of the hallway.

Rachel shook herself slightly. No, she wouldn't turn her thoughts about what had happened over the past couple of years. She was a badass now and that's all the people at McKinley high would _ever_ know.

She sighed for about the millionth time since she woke up that morning. She ran a hand through her hair and got her first period book out of her locker. She shut it quickly and walked towards the Science hallway. It was her first day, but everyone knew that. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors of her Chemistry class.

Rachel never really understood the point of free periods. Not that she was complaining. In her other school, they had them too so it wasn't like it was a brand new experience for her.

She opened her history book, but ended up quickly closing it. She didn't want people to think she was a nerd. Rachel picked up her books and headed towards her locker.

She glanced left, then right. No one was watching her for once that day. She quickly made her way to the choir room. She noticed a poster advertising try-outs for "Cheerios", apparently the cheerleading squad. Rachel stopped and looked at the list. She quickly signed her name and continued on her quest towards the choir room.

She sighed when she saw a piano. She made her way over to it and gently sat on the piano bench. As she closed her eyes, she began to play.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

She never noticed several people enter the room quietly, just listening to her sing.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

As she took another breath, she opened her eyes and let out a squeal.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't be in here, but it was empty and I just assumed—" Rachel immediately went apologizing.

"Hey, no big deal. Glee's just meeting in here for a few minutes." The teacher with the unbelievably curly hair said.

Rachel quickly gathered her things and nodded.

"You have an amazing voice, girl." A large girl with her hand on her hips said with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Uh—thanks?"

"I haven't seen you around here before.. you new to McKinley?" The teacher asked.

Rachel looked around and saw Quinn and Finn—Woah! Popular? In _Glee_? Since when?!

"Yeah, just moved back today." Rachel said, looking at the teacher.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Shuester. I'm the Spanish teacher for Seniors."

Rachel smiled politely and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Berry."

Gasps were heard throughout the choir room.

"Well, if you ever think about joining Glee, we're always open to new members." Mr. Shue said with a smile.

Rachel nodded and smiled back. She couldn't help but look at that boy Finn had introduced to her earlier.. Duck? Puck, that was it. She couldn't help but smile flirtatiously at him, and just before she closed the door, she saw him wink at her.

She walked down the hallway and blushed, _blushed. _Rachel Berry does not do blushing. Because, duh, It's bad for the reputation.

Rachel could just tell as she walked along to the lunchroom that she'd definitely would have a fun-filled year, especially if Puck hung around.

**Next Chapter: Rachel considers joining Glee, Quinn tries to get Rachel to tell her why she left Lima so suddenly 10 years ago.**

AN: Sooo… Review! :]


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

When Life Gets in The Way

**Chapter 1: New, not so new, Girl in Town...(Continued)**

_An: So hi. I didn't expect so many reviews! Thank you, for reading my story! Anyway, Just to clear things up a bit.._

_Lauren: __The characters are not in their mid-20's. Rachel left town when she was eight. Now, she's eighteen and a senior. _

_Anyway, here's what you didn't get to see in the first chapter. It's how Rachel and Puck meet._

_**This happens before the first chapter. It's a flashback for the readers. Enjoy and review!**_

**Rachel pov**

If you had told me ten years prior I would be back in Ohio, I'd say you're crazy. I was eight when I moved away from my best friends behind. On a plus, I had quickly made new friends in New York. Man, I missed them, but I knew that it was best for me and Abby to be in Lima, Ohio instead of New York.

I needed a cigarette. Badly.

Blah, blah, blah… I know what you're going to say. 'Smoking is harmful to your health'… whatever. I don't care. I mean, I do care, cause I have to stay around for Abby, but still. I'm eighteen; give me a break, okay?

I sighed as I pulled out of the day care center. I hated leaving Abs alone. She was only two, ya know. I tightened my grip on my old Volkswagen.

I needed a cigarette. I gritted my teeth together as I turned into the school parking lot. Being a senior sucked, but I knew I needed to at least finish high school before I could get a stable job.

I looked at the clock and realized it was only 7:30. I had plenty of time to get my schedule. Maybe then I could get a cig…

I shook my head as I walked into McKinley High School. I scoffed to myself and wondered if any of my old friends actually stayed in the same loser town.

"Rachel?"

I turned around to see a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. She kind of looked familiar… I squinted at her, to see if that would help me recognize her. Nope.

"Yeah?" I asked rudely.

She smiled at me and said, "It's Quinn! Quinn Fabray. We used to be best friends.

I blinked at her and shrugged, "Sorry, you must have the wrong Rachel."

I turned and walked towards the office. So, I was being a bitch. So what? All I had to do was let people know that I'm not here to socialize. I thought it was going to be easy, oh how I was wrong.

~Reading Between the lines…Reading between the lines.. Reading..~

I walked out of the office, schedule in hand, at 7:45. I looked down on my paper to realize that school didn't start for another thirty minutes so I decided to actually find my classes.

Surprisingly, my classes weren't all that hard to find. McKinley was a smaller school than I was used to. After finding my classes, I was shaking I needed a cigarette so badly. So, I quickly walked into the auditorium and pulled out a smoke. I sat down in a chair and sighed when I felt the first drag off the cig.

"You can't smoke in here." A male voice said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Who's going to stop me?"

"What he means to say is that people don't usually smoke in here, so take it away, sexy." a smart-ass voice said from behind me.

I stood up, cigarette hanging from my mouth, and looked at the two boys. It was easy to tell that they were the popular boys, obviously football players.

"Rachel?" one of them asked.

I groaned out loud. What is it with people recognizing me from like first grade? Get a life, people!

"That's my name." I said, taking another drag off the cigarette.

"Berry?" the same one that said I couldn't smoke in here said.

"Yep." I snapped and finished off my cigarette.

I threw it on the ground and stepped on it. I looked up at the boys and realized one of them had a goofy grin on his face and the other looked confused.

"I'm Finn. We were friends in first grade.." the freakishly tall one said.

I smiled slightly and said, "I remember. Now him," I pointed to the other dude, "I don't remember."

Finn slapped the boy on the back and said, "This is my boy Puck."

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, "Your boy?"

Puck just smirked as Finn rolled his eyes embarrassedly.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." I said sarcastically and moved towards the door.

"Rach!"

I didn't turn around. I had to stay strong and not give—

"What happened to you?" Finn said softly, but I heard him clearly.

Angrily, I pushed the door open with my hands and replied, "Life happened."

I walked out of the auditorium, not bothering to look back. I glanced at the clock above the office and groaned. 15 more freaking minutes until classes started. I walked around, attempting to find the music room. Music always helped calm me down.

AN: And that's where Rachel is walking around the school.


	3. Chapter 3: Mondays Suck

**Last time on Glee: Rachel Berry moved back to Ohio with a two-year-old named Abigail. She and Quinn were BFF's in first grade, but that doesn't seem to matter to Rachel, 'cause she blew Quinn off. Finn was shocked to find Rachel back in Lima after 10 years and smoking in the Auditorim. Puck didn't seem to mind at all.**

**And that's what you missed on… **_**Glee!**_

**An: heh. I love that. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! :] Reviews are love! **

** Chapter 2: Mondays Suck**

Monday's suck. Especially when you're the new girl in school and trying to keep up the badass image you've perfected so well over the past decade. Rachel hates Monday's the most, just because she can. Rachel rolled out of bed at six. She groaned but reluctantly went to check on Abby.

She quietly walked into the nursery and smiled at the sight. Abigail was smiling softly in her sleep and seemed happy. It made Rachel almost want to cry.

Almost.

After debating on whether or not to wake Abby up, Rachel decided to take a shower. After ten long minutes under the semi-hot water, Rachel reluctantly stepped out of the shower. She slipped on the rug and landed hard on her ankle.

"Shit." Rachel cursed quietly, hoping Abigail didn't wake up yet.

Rachel looked at her foot and decided she'd just have to live. She couldn't afford the crappy apartment, much less a doctor's bill. With a lot of cussing, Rachel managed to get herself off the floor and hobble to get dressed.

She decided to ignore the picture of _him_ on her dresser. She wouldn't do that to herself today. Glancing at the calendar, she realized it was only a couple more days until the anniversary of his death. She didn't focus too much attention on that thought, because it would merely bring her to tears.

After picking out a badass outfit, Rachel opted for her converses. After struggling for a few minutes, she finally got the shoe on her left foot. She breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced at the bottle of Advil on her bedside table from her last hangover, Friday, and grabbed it.

Rachel closed her eyes as her foot throbbed with pain. Quickly, she opened the container and emptied out two tablets. She swallowed them quickly and closed the lid.

She walked to Abigail room, wishing the damn advil would start working quickly.

"Abby?" Rachel said softly as she entered Abby's room.

Abigail was still sleeping smoothly, that beautiful smile on her face still in tact. Rachel 'awed' for a minute and debated whether to get her camera. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she mentally cursed herself and decided against taking a picture.

"Abby, baby, wake up." Rachel said a little bit louder.

Abby yawned and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Rachel.

"Mommy!" Abigail giggled and quickly got out of bed.

"Morning baby girl." Rachel said with a laugh as Abigail lifted her arms to be picked up.

Rachel picked her up and Abigail started talking a mile a minute.

"Momma, I had the bestest dream!" Abigail said excitedly.

Rachel laughed; her day was getting better already.

"Really? What was it about?" Rachel asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

Abigail smiled and said one word, "Daddy."

Rachel's heart nearly stopped, but she kept moving towards the kitchen.

"Oh." Was all Rachel replied as she sat Abigail down on the breakfast table.

Abigail frowned; she never understood why her mother wouldn't talk about her daddy. Abigail missed him a lot. She never brought up her father again that morning, she just tried to get her mommy to smile. It didn't happen.

**McKinley High.**

**7:45**

Rachel slammed the door to her Volkswagen. She walked through the doors of McKinley High and glanced around at the empty hallways. She need to punch something or someone. It wouldn't matter what or who. She heard heavy breathing next to her and quickly turned around.

"Hey sexy, I'm Jacob Israel. AKA: Your soul mate."

Rachel couldn't help herself; she started laughing. The boy had a red-fro thing going on and he had the nerdiest glasses.

"Thanks, I needed a good laugh." Rachel snorted.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Mark my words Rachel Berry, you shall be mine!"

Rachel stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Okay, let's get this little almost stalker like relationship out of the way. 1. I don't like stalkers 2. I know you're a stalker because I've met a couple people like you in my life and it's creepy and weird. No wonder you don't have any friends."

"I have friends!" He replied quickly.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Okay, prove it. Name five of your friends."

Jacob struggled for words and settled for glaring at Rachel.

Rachel just laughed and said, "Beat it."

Jacob did as she said and quickly ran away. Rachel laughed; nerds always were so _weird_.

"Berry got backbone. I like it." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, I'm just cool like that." She smirked.

Puck laughed and rolled his eyes, "Cocky much?"

"Newsflash: I'm hot, I'm allowed to be arrogant." Rachel laughed.

Puck looked her up and down and whistled, "Can't argue there."

Rachel rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She was still thinking about what Abigail said that morning about her father.

"—rry?"

Rachel snapped out of her daydream and looked at Puck, "What?"

"You okay?" His face looked like he didn't care, but his eyes looked concerned.

"It's nothing that I can't handle, Puckerman." Rachel smiled; obviously fake.

He just smirked and walked away.

~Reading Between the Lines~Reading Between the Lines~RBTL~

Quinn walked along the hallway. She hoped to see Finn in between classes to uh.. ask him a question about Spanish. In actuality, she wanted to see if he felt the same way about her. She's had a crush on him since first grade. With a sigh, Quinn accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Watch it!"

Quinn looked and saw that it was Rachel.

"Sorry, Rachel." Quinn smiled.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" Quinn asked angrily.

Rachel turned around and said, "Nothing."

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. You better straighten out if you actually want a spot on the Cheerios. Selvester isn't going to take any of your crap, Rachel."

"Who said anything about cheering?" Rachel snapped.

"I saw your name on the try-out list. You didn't even read it, did you?"

"Nope."

Quinn groaned and said, "Well, try-outs are this Friday. We're having a clinic all this week to teach everybody the routine."

"After school?" Rachel asked nervously, the day care would only last until three.

"Yep. It starts at three thirty and goes until four-thirty." Quinn said happily.

Quinn was just glad Rachel was back. Truth is, she missed her best friend. Too bad Rachel was a total badass and this was the longest conversation Quinn had with Rachel since she came back to Lima.

"Well, I can't come. I have—obligations."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What obligations? You just came back. Come on, it'll be fun to hang out with you again."

Rachel snorted and said, "You don't know me, Quinn."

"I remember us being best friends and then you just up and left me!" Quinn yelled angrily.

Quinn had all this pent up anger from ten years ago. She remembered what she felt like when Rachel didn't even bother saying goodbye. Rachel only left a message on her answering machine saying she had to leave town for a while. "A while" ended up being ten years.

"That was ten years ago, Quinn! Build a fucking bridge and get over it!" Rachel yelled back, then blurted," You think I wanted to leave?! No! I was forced to!"

Quinn stood there, stunned. _Forced? What does she mean,_ Quinn thought and opened her mouth to ask.

People in the hallway were starting to stare at the girls. Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she glanced at the gathering crowd. She took one look at Puck and Finn, who were walking up to them, and took off out of the high school.

_Mondays suck._

**Next time on **_**Glee**_**: Rachel's ankle continues to bother her; Quinn confronts Rachel. Cheerio try-outs; Guess who becomes Coach Sylvester's favorite? Finn starts dating another Cheerio, Quinn gets jealous. Puck's girlfriend gets jealous of Rachel. **

**Next update: Probably around Friday, if I get enough reviews! : ]**

AN: So… reviews are nice :]


	4. Chapter 4: The One Where Quinn Finds Out

**Chapter 3: The One where Quinn Finds Out**

**Previously on Glee: Rachel hurt her ankle after getting out of the shower. Abigail missed her daddy and wanted to talk about him, but Rachel refused to bring up the past. Rachel had a run in with the creepy Jacob Isreal, but managed to run him off. Just before the end of the day, Quinn literally ran into Rachel in the hallway. Rachel let something slip while yelling at Quinn.**

**And that's what you missed on… **_**Glee!**_

** AN: In case you're wondering, Rachel is 18 in this fic, not 17.**

After she ran out of school, Rachel was pissed at herself. She couldn't believe she would let that slip out of her mouth. She knew the consequences if anyone found out about why she left Lima all those years ago. Rachel groaned as her left foot started throbbing painfully.

She stopped completely and sat next to her car. She closed her eyes as she attempted to ignore the pain of her foot.

"_Taylor! Taylor, please don't leave me… TAYLOR!"_

Immediately, she snapped her eyes open. She could feel her heart aching for Taylor. She put a hand on her locket. A tear or two slipped out before Rachel realized where she was. She grunted as she got up and unlocked her Volkswagen.

Rachel knew right then that it was going to be a long, painful day.

On Tuesday, Rachel skipped so she wouldn't have to deal with Quinn. Unfortunately, that day Rachel had kept Abigail at home and Quinn had heard that Rachel was "sick".

Around three o'clock, Quinn managed to con the office into letting her find out Rachel's address. Ah the perks of being the head cheerleader. She smirked to herself as she walked down the hallway to Rachel's apartment. She knocked on the door and heard giggling through the door. Confused, she checked the address once again before the door opened.

Standing there was a little girl with gorgeous brown eyes and long brown hair. Quinn smiled at the girl before she said, "Hey, um.. I think I got the wrong—"

"Abigail, what did I tell you about opening the," Rachel said and her eyes widened when she saw Quinn, "door."

Quinn's mouth dropped open as she looked from Rachel to the little girl, who's name was apparently Abigail. It was extremely awkward and it made Rachel want to cuss, but then Abigail would say, "Mommy said a bad word!".

After several minutes, Rachel said, "Abby, why don't you go check on the cookies."

Abigail looked from Quinn to Rachel and whined, "But momma—"

"Now, Abigail." Rachel said sternly, causing Abby's eyes to widen in fear.

Abby nodded and scurried to the kitchen.

"Don't open the oven!" Rachel yelled quickly, knowing Abigail probably wouldn't but still. She was only two.

Rachel looked at Quinn and motioned her inside. Quinn quickly recovered from the shock and entered the apartment.

"You have a daughter?" Quinn blurted, then blushed for putting it so bluntly.

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone to find out." Rachel replied, looking anywhere but Quinn.

Quinn noticed that it was a tough situation for Rachel and sat down on the couch. Rachel sat next to her and fidgeted nervously. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, but then Rachel finally told Quinn the story.

"I was sixteen years old when I had Abigail." Rachel paused and took a deep breath, "I met her father, Taylor, in ninth grade and we hit it off instantly. He was my best friend, but then we became something more. One year after we became boyfriend and girlfriend, we had a romantic dinner and then it just kind of.. happened."

Rachel watched as Quinn nodded for Rachel to continue.

"When I found out I was pregnant, my parents kicked me out and I had to live with Taylor for a while. He was very supportive of me throughout the pregnancy. We had decided that an adoption was best, although I had my doubts. When Abby was born, I cried so hard. I couldn't do it. The couple understood, and Taylor was relieved. He didn't want to give the baby up for adoption either. I haven't spoken to my parents in over two years. The last time I spoke to them I was telling them I was pregnant."

Tears were falling down Quinn's face as she pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"Mommy, are you sad?" asked a little voice.

The teenagers pulled away from the hug and both wiped their tears away.

"No baby," Rachel laughed, "I'm bragging about you."

Abigail beamed and whispered (not so quietly) to Rachel, "Who's the lady?"

Quinn laughed and was about to introduce herself when Rachel interrupted.

"This is my friend, Quinn." Rachel said and looked at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel in for another hug. Abigail felt left out and joined the hug.

"I should be going, cheer practice is in half an hour." Quinn said reluctantly and stood up.

Abigail hugged Quinn's legs and if it wasn't the cutest thing, Quinn didn't know what was.

"So now you see what my obligations are.." Rachel said and opened the door for Quinn.

Quinn frowned, but then smiled, "If you want I could totally teach you the routine after practice. Abby might even want to learn some things."

Rachel smiled, _really_ smiled, and said, "You don't know what that would mean to me, Quinn."

Quinn smiled,"As long as you become my bestie again, no worries."

"You still want me to be your best friend? Even after everything…" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

Quinn nodded, "Of course, Rach. Sure, I don't understand why you had to leave ten years ago, but I know that in time you'll trust me and tell me. I know you, Rach, weather you like it or not. I know you."

Rachel let out a small sob and hugged Quinn, "Thank you, Quinn, _so_ much. For everything. It was nice to let someone in on the whole Abby situation."

"Anytime, bestie."

On Friday, every teenage girl trying out for the Cheerios was nervous. Well, except the veterans and Rachel. Rachel had been a cheerleader at her other high school and had actually made Varsity her freshman and sophomore years. She was the captain when she was a junior and loved it.

Rachel actually knew the routine backwards and forwards on Thursday, but didn't come to school because Abby was sick. She had caught something from that awful daycare center, but Rachel couldn't pull Abby out of the center because it was the only cheap daycare close enough to the school.

Unfortunately, Mr. Shue had cornered Rachel into coming to try out for Glee at about the time Rachel was walking down the hallway.

"Can't, Mr. Shue. Cheerio tryouts." Rachel said, hoping that'd be enough. It wasn't.

"Oh, come on Rachel. You've got a killer voice and Glee really needs one more member."

The expression on his face was almost able to get Rachel to actually tryout for Glee. Almost.

"Mr. Shue, I can't really—"

"You trying to get all of my cheerleaders into your little gay club?" A voice Will Shuster knew very well said.

He rolled his eyes at the cheerleading coach, "No. Rachel has a fantastic voice and I was just wondering if she would join Glee."

Sue rolled her eyes and said to Rachel, "Move along. I'll deal with this nuisance."

The two adults started bickering and Rachel walked away.

---ReadbetweentheLines------ReadbetweentheLines---ReadbetweentheLines------

During lunch, Rachel sat with Quinn and the other Glee freaks.

"Can you believe it? He wants _me_ to join Glee." Rachel laughed, but then added, "No offense."

Mercedes glared at her while the rest just laughed.

"None taken, but I really think you should give it a try. Glee is… moderately fun." Quinn said after taking a bite of her salad.

"Moderately? Listen here, slut-" Mercedes started.

Rachel interrupted and said, "Slut? Her? Maybe you should be looking in the mirror when you're saying that."

Quinn smiled at Rachel, while Mercedes huffed and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Now I like Mercedes as much as the next person, but she can be a total diva when she wants to be." Brittany spoke after she took a sip of her milkshake.

Everyone else nodded. Rachel tried to ignore the constant throb of her left foot, but with only a few minutes left to lunch she decided to see if the nurse had any Advil. She told everyone she was going to the restroom. She didn't count on Puck following her out of the lunchroom. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to speed up, but her ankle made her slip.

"Shit." She muttered while holding onto her ankle.

"Berry? You alright?" Puck asked in his 'I'm-a-badass-and-i-can-ask-whatever-i-want' voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes and hissed at the pain in her ankle.

"Just peachy." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"What happened to your ankle?"

Rachel glared at him and then attempted to stand up but failed.

"It's nothing."

Puck's sarcastic laughter had Rachel rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You can't even stand up."

Rachel growled and stood up for a second, "I can totally stand up. I just choose to lie on the floor. It's comfy."

Rachel quickly fell back onto the floor while Puck rolled his eyes. Puck swiftly picked her up and started walking to the nurse's office.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel hissed, not so quietly.

"Taking you to the nurse's office, because if you crawl it will take you years to get there." Puck replied and taking a sharp left. Rachel's foot hit the wall.

Rachel let out a tiny sob, that's how bad it hurt. Puck frowned, not at all enjoying Rachel's noise of discomfort.

"Sorry, Rach. We're almost there, I promise." Puck soothed, not at all sounding like the badass Rachel knew.

She sobbed a little more at the nickname; Taylor used to call her that. Puck thought that her foot was bothering her more, so he raced down the hallway and made it to the nurse's office in record time. He shifted her into one of his arms and knocked quickly before pulling her back into both of his arms. Rachel didn't bother covering up the fact that she checked out his biceps. _Damn_, Rachel thought as her heart raced.

"What happened, dear?" the kind nurse asked.

"I slipped out of the shower last Monday and hurt my ankle." Rachel replied weakly.

Puck's jaw locked when he realized that she had been in this much pain all week.

"Sit her down." The nurse commanded quickly while pointing to the bed.

Puck, although reluctant to let her out of his arms, sat Rachel down on the bed. He stayed with her, which put a tiny smile on Rachel's face. After a few minutes of observing, the nurse declared that Rachel had a sprained ankle and highly recommended staying off of it. Rachel nodded and smiled politely at the nurse. Both teenagers walked out of the nurses office, with Rachel limping slightly.

"You're not going to stay off it are you?" Puck asked as they walked back to the cafeteria.

Rachel's laugh answered his question.

--Readingbetweenthelines----readingbetweenthelines--------readingbetween—

The girls in group one lined up nervously on the football field while football players sat in the bleachers. The music started playing and the girls did their routine perfectly, well some of them did.

"Numbers two, seven, thirteen, and ten get your asses of the field! You suck!" shouted Sue into a microphone.

Each girl who's number had been called ran off the field crying. The music stopped. Rachel smirked when it was her group's turn. She glanced up after getting into her spot and noticed Puck in the stands. He winked at her and she ducked her head to avoid him seeing her blush. He smirked when he saw it. The music started playing again and each girl was great---but not as great as Rachel.

She outshined every veteran in her group and did countless flips. She never once got off beat. Puck, and every other football player in the stands, was amazed at her flexibility. Needless to say, all the players were going to need cold showers after the tryouts. Rachel smirked at Puck after she completed her last complicated flip.

Santana watched with a glare clearly plastered on her face. Who did this girl think she was? Coming to Lima and stealing Santana's best friend, and even stealing her boyfriend! Not a chance. No, Rachel Berry may have Quinn but she will never, ever get her slutty hands on Santana's on-again off-again boyfriend, Puck.

To make matters worse, Sue decided to announce to all the cheerleaders that,

"Rachel Berry has made Co-Captain and if you're feeling sad because you all suck, it's because you all do in fact suck and Berry here doesn't."

Santana screeched and stormed off the field. Her boyfriend wasn't even paying the least bit of attention to her retreating form. His eyes were focused on the small badass, the girl who now took over Santana's position in the Cheerios. Oh, it was on.

"Congratulations, Berry. You have officially become my new favorite Cheerio, well.. besides Quinn." Coach Sylvester said with a smirk on her face.

"Err.. thanks?" Rachel replied awkwardly.

Finn walked slowly out of the bathroom, carefully fixing his shirt. He checked to make sure no one was watching him and quickly walked into the hallway.

"Hey Finn"

Finn jumped and put a hand over his heart, "Shit, Quinn. Don't do that to me."

Quinn smiled and giggled, but then she took in his appearance: messy hair, messed up shirt. It could only mean one thing. Before Finn could say anything to defend himself, someone came out of the bathroom.

"Santana? Aren't you dating Puck?" Quinn asked.

She was shocked to say the least. Santana wasn't the girl who slept around, or so Quinn thought.

"Yeah, well. Finn knows how to rock a girl's world." Santana laughed and winked at Finn.

Finn blushed embarrassedly and watched Santana walk away.

"Finn, how could you do this to Puck? You have been best friends with him since like forever!" Quinn scolded her crush.

Finn shrugged and said, "It was only a one time thing. Santana was jealous of Rachel."

"Rachel? Why would she be jealous of Rachel?"

Finn's eyebrow rose, "You don't know what happened today when Rachel quote 'went to the bathroom' and Puck just happened to follow her out of the lunchroom?"

Quinn shook her head and listened intently to Finn's words.

AN: I am so, so so sorry for not updating on Friday! It was my last day in school before Christmas break, so I had to take a couple of exams. Again, I'm so sorry. I started writing this on Saturday, but I didn't get it completely finished. Anyway, I hope it was understandable. :] Review please!

**Next update: I'm going to say the next update will depend on the amount of reviews : )**

**Next time on **_**Glee!: **_**Rachel tries to ignore the rumors saying that her and Puck slept together, but she eventually breaks down. Puck finds Rachel sitting alone on the bleachers, crying. Santana continues to sneak behind Puck's back with Finn, despite Finn's assurance to Quinn that it was only a "one time thing". Quinn tries to convince Rachel to join Glee. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on **_**Glee! : Quinn found out about Abigail then promised to not **_**say a word. Rachel took Santana's spot on the Cheerios as Co-Captain. Santana had sex with Finn in the restroom and Quinn found out. Finn told Quinn why Santana was so jealous and pissed off. **

**And that's what you missed on **_**Glee! **_

_AN: Well, I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! I know I did! Anyway, onto the story :] Bahaha, so it's been a couple of months since I updated this. I'm SO SORRY! : ) _

_**Chapter 5 **_

People were staring. Again. Rachel felt the urge to scream several times over the next few days. What were they all looking at? Seriously, get over yourselves people. It was Rachel's first day to wear the Cheerio outfit, but she didn't put her hair up. Instead, she straightened it, which caused all of the boys at McKinley to look at her even more than usual. Even Puck. Not that she noticed or cared. Rachel Berry didn't do caring.

This day was different, other than the obvious differences. Rachel had miraculously found a job as a waitress in a small diner just outside of Lima, which would definitely help with the continuous bills that lay on her counter untouched. Another difference was the way Santana kept shooting Rachel dirty looks. Rachel smirked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Rach!"

Rachel turned around to find Quinn. She smiled at Quinn as she waited for Quinn to catch up.

Quinn didn't smile back, instead she had this look in her eyes that made Rachel frown.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn shook her head, but quickly looked around, "We need to talk. Not here. Let's go to the choir room."

"Hey look who it is! It's the slut who's sleeping with Puck behind Santana's back!" a random Cheerio yelled, causing other girls to laugh.

Rachel's eyebrows went up and said, "What the hell?"

Quinn quickly pulled Rachel away from the crowd and into the choir room.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. People are saying that when you left the lunchroom, conveniently Puck followed you out and you two… slept together."

"What? No! That's not what happened at all. People are idiots if they think Puck helping me to the nurse's office is having sex." Rachel replied, crossing her arms.

Quinn smiled and said, "Oh really? Details please!"

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. She told Quinn exactly what happened, causing Quinn to 'aww' several times.

"That's adorable! Puck would never actually do something like that for me when we went out." Quinn gushed.

"You went out with Puck?!" She tried to say it casually but it came out as more of a screech.

Quinn laughed and said, "Yeah, but it was ninth grade. I was so naive back then, but you gotta admit… the boy is hot!"

Rachel blushed and Quinn's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Did Rachel Berry just _blush_?" Quinn squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a one-time thing. Don't get used to it." Rachel said seriously, causing Quinn to laugh.

"Whatever. Oh my gosh! I got the best piece of gossip!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's true! I swear! Well, I saw Finn coming out of the restroom and you'll never guess who he was shacking up with."

"Okay, number one: 'shacking up with'? Seriously? Number two: who was it?" Despite being all badass, Rachel loved girl-talk and gossiping. Well, if it wasn't about her, that is.

"Santana."

Rachel's eyes widened, "No."

Quinn nodded and said, "Yep. Apparently, she's jealous of you because she thinks you slept with her boyfriend."

"Woahh.. Puck is her boyfriend?!"

"Yep. Gotta love drama." Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She felt that she need to tell Puck, even though they weren't friends. She would want to know if her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend.

"Okay, let's get to class."

The girls walked down the hallway, but then went their separate ways. Each girl promised to see the other at lunch. Rachel heard all of the dirty remarks people had said about her. Especially Santana.

"Look who it is. Man-Hands herself. She's so desperate she steals other girl's boyfriends."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked around Santana. Santana was starting to get pissed at Rachel's 'take the high-road' attitude. Why couldn't she just admit that she slept with Puck and was nothing but a whore? That would make it so much easier for Santana. Good thing they were alone in the hallway, or it was a good thing for Rachel.

"Hey, slut. I was talking to you." Santana yelled at Rachel's back.

Rachel turned around but said nothing. Santana marched to Rachel and looked down at her.

"Listen, _whore_, just admit it already. Everyone already knows that you're nothing but a whore looking for some action even if it means taking away a boyfriend from someone who has done nothing to you."

Santana was playing the 'poor me' card…. Great.

"Look, hoe, I didn't sleep with Puck." Rachel said, but before she even got the sentence out of her mouth, Santana had slapped her across the face.

"I bet your mom is a whore, too. She probably sleeps around and your dad probably doesn't give a rat's ass because he's got his women too… or men, depending on his preference." There was a evil glint in Santana's eyes when she said this and it made every inch of badass Rachel fade away.

"Shut the hell up." Rachel said, attempting to say it with confidence, but it ended up coming out weak and pathetic.

Santana laughed bitterly, "Please, Rachel. Who do you think people are going to believe? The boyfriend's innocent girlfriend or the whore?"

Rachel opened her mouth but nothing came out. Rachel 'badass' Berry was speechless and it made Santana smile.

Rachel didn't need this, especially on the anniversary of Taylor's death. Tears swelled in Rachel's eyes, but she was determined to not let Santana think it was because of her words. Rachel turned away quickly and marched away.

"That's right, run away, WHORE." Santana laughed that seemed somewhat evil.

Now to find Puck and tear him limb from limb for cheating on her once (despite the fact that she had been cheating on him multiple times).

The memories were coming towards her, faster and faster. The sound of the car crashing. Her screaming. Taylor's screaming. Rachel had dropped her books next to her locker and ran. She briefly noticed Santana walk into the restroom. Her tears seemed endless and they blurred her vision but she kept on running. She finally made it to the bleachers. She quickly sat down and relived that awful day.

_Flashback: _

_2008_

_She giggled and pushed his hand away. _

"_I still can't believe it." _

_She looked up at him, "Can't believe what?" _

_Taylor smiled and said, "We made her." _

_His hand rested again on her large stomach, causing her to sigh. _

"_Yeah, we did. She's going to be beautiful." _

"_Are you kidding me? Two good-looking Jews like us? We're bound to make gorgeous babies together."_

_She giggled and said, "You're not a Jew."_

_Taylor rolled his eyes, "Way to ruin the moment, Rach."_

_End flashback_

"Rachel?"

Rachel came out of the memory with a gasp and looked up.

"Puck." She breathed in relief.

She was glad it wasn't Santana; she couldn't deal with her anymore.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked and shoved his hands in his blue jeans pockets.

She shrugged and realized that she really needed a cigarette.

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

Rachel scoffed and wiped her tears away. The tears came back.

"You don't know me Puck, so don't pretend like you do." She said coldly.

"Alright. Just know that I actually do want to be your friend." _More than your friend, actually…_

Rachel's heart sank, but she smiled softly anyway.

"Me too, Puck. It's just, it's been a bad day." She said then mumbled to herself, "like it is every year today."

"What's so special about today?" He sat down next to her and rested his elbows on his knees. "Come on, friends tell friends shit about their life, don't they?"

She laughed a little and nodded, "I guess they do."

It was silent for a minute before Puck nudged her.

"Come on, I don't got all day." He encouraged.

She sighed and said, "First of all, I'm not a whore. Santana thinks we slept together."

"What? Why would she think that?" He was angry, for as long as he's known Santana she's been a bitch. The only reason he puts up with her is because she's moderately okay in bed.

"The other day when you helped me to the nurses office, Santana told the whole school that you and I had sex." Rachel sighed.

"That Bitch!" He yelled.

Rachel winced and moved slightly to the right at his outburst. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh, and um.." Rachel paused, "Quinn told me that Finn and Santana are hooking up."

"How would she know that?" Puck demanded, his eyes were staring into Rachel's face.

"She saw them coming out of the restroom." Rachel stated.

Puck sighed and rubbed his face. Rachel raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"You don't seem too pissed that your best friend is sleeping with your girlfriend."

"If I got angry every time Santana cheated on me, she wouldn't ever sleep with me." Puck stated with a laugh.

"But it's Finn. He's your _best_ friend."

"Are you trying to convince me to be angry?"

He was amused. She knew that for a fact. She rolled her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. She had a killer headache.

"Did Santana say something to you?"

Rachel looked anywhere but Puck. He growled.

"She did, didn't she? I'm going to kill her." He shouted.

Rachel flinched and whispered, "Please, don't."

He froze. Rachel Berry was vulnerable and emotional. Normally, this would be the time where Puck would convince her to sleep with him. But, this was Rachel. She was different. Unique.

"Rach.." He whispered softly and put a hand on her back.

He felt her tense under his touch, but she didn't pull away. He figured that was a good sign.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said and wiped her tears away.

She stood up and stretched. She could feel his eyes on her and could tell he wanted to say something.

"What are you going to do about Santana?"

Puck snorted, "Same thing I've been doing."

Rachel scrunched her nose in disgust, "In case I haven't mentioned this before, I don't want to know about your sex life."

Puck laughed and stood up, "I didn't mean it like that, you perv."

He pushed her lightly and she smiled.

"Sure you didn't." Rachel winked, then sighed.

"You're going to have to tell me sometime." Puck said and looked out at the football team.

"Fine! I'll tell you! My boyfriend died! Happy?" Rachel yelled and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Puck opened his mouth in shock, "Rachel.."

"He died in a car accident when Abby was around two months old. His parents now hate me and want nothing to do with me nor Abby." Rachel said.

"Abby? Who's Abby?" Puck asked and forced Rachel to look at him by lifting her face with his hand.

He noticed when her eyes filled with tears and she replied, "My daughter."

--

She didn't know why she told him or why she expected him to not run away after she just dropped the biggest bomb of information. He had muttered something about football practice and ran down the bleachers.

Rachel knew she shouldn't have expected so much out of someone she wasn't even friends with. She was just finishing her little pity party when Quinn found her on the bleachers.

"Rach!" Quinn yelled and immediately ran up the bleachers.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as soon as she reached her best friend.

Rachel shrugged and felt the familiar needing to have a cigarette.

"I saw you and Puck talking." Quinn admitted then added, "I wasn't spying!"

Rachel let out a laugh and said, "Yeah. Did you see him run away like I kicked his puppy?"

Quinn nodded and looked at her for more information.

"I basically told him my whole life fucking story." Rachel muttered angrily, then added, "Such a fucking wonderful day."

"Oh. So he knows about Abby?"

Rachel nodded and then said, "and Taylor, too."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You never really told me about him."

"Well, today's the anniversary of his death. He died in a car accident when Abby was two months old."

Quinn's face when from shocked to sad in two-seconds flat.

"Aw, Rach. Do you want to go see him? I can go with you if you want."

Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she did. "No. I'll take Abby later on."

"Oh, okay." Quinn paused and sat next to Rachel, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm kind of all talked out for today. Sorry, Q." Rachel said and looked at Quinn apologetically.

"No biggie." Quinn smiled softly.

They sat there until the football players came out onto the football field. Rachel tensed when Puck came out and Quinn noticed.

"You know, "Quinn grinned, with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "You could totally join Glee to get closer to—"

few seconds later, the football players heard a loud "OW! DAMN, RACH!" and a giggle. Puck dared himself to look up and noticed Quinn rubbing at her arm and Rachel grinning like there was no tomorrow. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. He was freaked that his crush had a kid. _What the fuck? Since when is Rachel my crush?_

It took Puck the entire practice to finally convince himself that he didn't have a crush on Rachel. After practice, he saw her walking with Quinn. He watched her ass move left to right. He frowned and knew he had a crush on Rachel immediately.

"Fuck."

--

"We cant" kiss "Keep doing" kiss "to Puck" Finn says in-between making out with Santana.

Santana growled, "He's the man-whore who's cheating on me!"

Finn shrugged and leaned in to kiss Santana, who accepted it and they moved into the stall of the bathroom.

--

**Next time on **_**Glee! :**_** Puck attempts an apology to Rachel, after he breaks up with Santana. Quinn tries to convince Finn that there are other girls out there than Slutty Santana. Rachel joins Glee. **


End file.
